Hello Dursleys
by dizuz
Summary: Theodore visits the Dursleys after speaking with Jamie. Fem!Harry/Theodore Nott. ONE-SHOT English isn't my maternal language.


**Title: **Hello Dursleys

**Pairing: **fem!Harry(Jamie Potter)/Theodore Nott

**Summary: **Theo visits the Dursleys after talking to Jamie.

**A/N: **This is my first fanfiction it might not be very good. I also want to say that English isn't my maternal language.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

"speak"

'_thoughts'_

"They locked me in a cupboard Theo. They made me cook when I was four years old. That is why I don't want them to come to our wedding." A woman cried.

"Honey it's okay we don't have to invite them." Theo said while comforting her. '_How could they do that to their own niece? I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to make them suffer the way they let my sweet Jamie to suffer all those years' _he thought.

Theo grabbed his coat on his way out not telling Jamie where he was going. Before he could apparate away, he hears Jamie ask him where he was going. He answered that he was going to the Dursleys to revenge what they've done wrong. She tried to stop him, but he just apparated away. She decided that she would follow him.

000000000000000000

**At the Dursleys**

"Hello" An unknown voice said. The three people at the dining table turned to see who disturbed their dinner. It was a young man about 20 years old with dark brown hair staring at them like they wouldn't live much longer.

"My name is…" He started, but was interrupted by someone calling his name.

"Theodore David Nott. I told you not to go to them" Jamie exclaimed angrily.

"What are you doing here freak? I thought we got rid of you the second you graduated from that freak school of yours." A fat man with a moustache yelled. He stopped when Theo's wand flew up and pointed to his neck (if he even had one).

"Don't you dare call her a freak you… freak!" Theo said becoming more and more angry for every second that passed by.

"Nice to see you too Uncle Vernon" Jamie said spitefully.

"You can't use that freakishness on us you'll get expelled" Vernon told them a little bit scared.

"Like you just told us we graduated. It was actually four years ago." Theo sneered.

"Vernon stop" Petunia said worriedly. "Who are you anyway" she said pointing a bony finger at Theo.

"Oh right I should probably introduce you. Dursleys this is Theodore Nott my fiancé and should I say son of a death eater. Honey this is the Dursleys" Jamie replies.

"Son of a death eater what is a death eater?" Dudley whom have been silent until now said. "Aren't you a little to young to get married anyway?"

"A death eater dear cousin is a follower of the former dark lord Voldemort. He wanted to kill people like you." Jamie said calmly scaring the Dursleys. "Luckily I killed him during what would have been my last year at Hogwarts, Voldemort that is. I should also tell you my parents married right after they graduated at Hogwarts."

Dudley went silent instantly.

"Theo come on let's go before I hex them" Jamie commanded.

"Please Jamie, let me at least use a small stinging hex or a slug vomiting spell." Theo begged.

"Your parents would have been really disappointed to see you getting married at 19 years old" Petunia told her.

"Sure they would. Dudley do you want that pigtail back well that can be fixed." Jamie said and gave Dudley a pigtail. "Before I go eat slugs Dudley. Now let's go Theo"

"How could you do what you did your own niece, your own cousin putting her in a cupboard for things she couldn't control. You disgust me." Theo spat at them.

Dudley threw up a slug and Petunia screamed something about her carpet. Before Vernon could say something Jamie grabbed Theo's hand and apparated away.

000000000000000000

"How could you be so stupid to run away from me just like that I told you not to find them. What were you supposed to do? Use the cruciatus curse and land yourself in Azkaban?" Jamie threw herself at him and broke down crying.

"Honey, my anger took over. I just wanted to rip them apart. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. In two months we're getting married and you will become Jamie Rose Nott. Nothing is going to change that." Theo reassured her.

He uses his hand to tilt her head so that they look into each other's eyes. Theo leaned down and told her that he loves her, and captures her mouth in a loving kiss.

**The End**


End file.
